Tachanka's Playhouse
by TheDevil'sStory
Summary: Tachanka has some interesting experiences with other operators.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

One night Tachanka laid awake in bed he had just finished talking to IQ on the phone. IQ had asked if she could come over and stay the night, since her plane left back to Germany in the morning at 10:00 am sharp. So now he lay awake waiting on IQ to knock so he could let her in. Tachanka was getting a little erect thinking about IQ as he has a huge crush on the sexy german blonde.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IQ's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

After hanging up with Tachanka she finished her drive to his house once parked in the driveway she stepped out of her Mercedes Benz AMG GT. She thought about where she would sleep as Tachanka had a one bedroom one bath house. She knocked on the door, to her surprise Tachanka answered the door very quickly and shirtless. She had always seen him with all his gear on and never realized how physically fit he actually was. Now staring at tachanka's beautiful 6 pack Iq began to let her mind wonder to the fantasy of tachanka being on top of her driving deep inside of her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tachanka's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tachanka opened the door to this beautiful blonde and began to sweat as he realized she was staring at him. As customary for the house owner tachanka said "Come in I'll show you to your room IQ." IQ responded with "ok" still glaring at tachanka she followed him into the room she was supposed to be staying, Tachanka said you can have this room and i will sleep on the couch. IQ didn't say anything, just stared at Tachanka. When IQ noticed the silence she asked where the shower was and followed as Tachanka led her to the shower. Once they got to the shower Tachanka said here it is. She thanked him and entered the bathroom. As she undressed she realized how wet she was and began to please herself, starting off slow and eventually speeding up the pace. As Tachanka was walking away he heard soft moans and instantly turned around and realized it was IQ. Tachanka began to become fully erect as he slowly opened the door to a crack to be able to observe IQ as she pleasured herself. Noticing that IQ sounded so wet, Tachanka thought this was his chance and began to slowly undress. Once undressed revealing tachanka's 11 inch hard. He was now peering at IQ's ass as she turned away from the door. Tachanka opened the door and slowly approached IQ trying not to startle her, once close he carefully and quickly slipped his 11 inch hard into IQ while yelling "LMG mounted and loaded!" Inserting his massive cock resulted in a loud moan from IQ.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IQ's Perspective~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

As IQ waited for Tachanka's footsteps to fade in the distance she slowly undressed. Once undressed she realized how wet she had become from Tachanka, and began to finger herself while fantasising about him. As she was pleasuring herself she suddenly felt a quick sensation while hearing tachanka yell "LMG mounted and loaded!" The quick suprise causing her to moan, once the sensation started to fade she relized Tachanka has inserted his hard cock inside her and began to slowly fuck her. She whispered to Tachanka, "I have been fantasising about that hard cock since I saw you the first time." Tachanka just gave a slight grin and began to speed up his pace gaining another loud moan out IQ.

_**The Sex**_

As Tachanka was steady going at IQ he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he set IQ on the bed and climbed on top of her gaining loud moans from IQ. IQ began to reach her climax while she grinded up and down Tachanka's cock. She yelled "I'm about to climax" and she cummed all over tachanka's 11 inch hard now glistening cock. As IQ climbed off she said your turn and began to taste her fresh pussy juices on Tachanka's hard cock. Slowly Tachanka felt his orgasim begin to aproach and said IQ "it's com-" To late he unloaded his seed into her mouth. She swallowed and then stated thank you for the fun. They both crawled up into the cover and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Morning**_

When Tachanka awoke in the morning he exited the room to see IQ's ass as she shut the front door she had left for the airport. He thought about texting her but instead decided to just go back to sleep and see if she would text him.

_**END CHAPTER**_

Author's Note: First time writing something like this. Hope y'all love it. Chapter 2 Soon


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When Tachanka woke up from his sleep he noticed IQ had sent multiple messages saying for Tachanka to keep it a secret and not to tell anyone. Tachanka understood and responded with a mere ok. Tachanka went a couple weeks without telling anyone, but eventually the urge to tell someone became too strong and he started to let little by little come out to the other operators. Once the secret was out his phone was blown up by an angry IQ calling him an asshole and how could he do that to her. The thing that Tachanka was not expecting was a message from Ash asking if she could come over and talk. Tachanka of course being polite said sure. Within a couple of hours ash was knocking on his door Tachanka opened the door to an eager Ash who was in knee high boots and a lingerie top as soon as the door opened ash kissed Tachanka sending him into confusion. Tachnka backed up and began to ask why but couldn't get it out due to Ash stealing his breath with another kiss. Tachanka accepted it this time and began to squeeze Ash's ass as they made out and shut the door behind them. She immediately began to take off Tachanka's pants and his massive 11 hard slapped her in the face. She sat there in awe, "I didn't think it was gonna be that big" She said. Eventually she got down to business, slowly stroking and sucking his cock. She muttered in between chokes "Bet I'm better than IQ huh?" To her delight she got light moans from tachanka as she continued to suck his succulent cock. As she began to get wetter she started to finger herself. She stood up and layed down on Tachanka's couch with her legs spread wide open, Tachanka taking this as an invitation to stick his cock in her tight pussy while yelling LMG mounted and loaded, gaining a loud moan from Ash. Tachanka began to thrust in and out of Ash causing loud moaning, his giant cock rubbing against the walls of her insides. Ash started yelling "Oh yeah keep going I'm going to cum!" Tachanka slowly pulled out, revealing that he had also climaxed. He had filled Ash up with his huge load. Ash slowly looked dead at Tachanka and slapped the shit out of him yelling "You asshole you came in me!" She grabbed her things and ran out the house. Tachanka confused but satisfied that he had cummed walked towards the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. Once finished Tachanka message Ash that she should probably get some plan B with which ash cussed him out for saying. Then Tachanka laid down in bed and went into a deep sleep, with the past two days on his mind. He had a lot to think about and decide.

_**END CHAPTER**_

Author notes: This chapter was pretty simple to write. The next one is gonna be different since the co-author wants it to change the pace a little. Chapter 3 soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Tachanka wakes up sweating. He squints his eyes to read the numbers on the alarm clock. 3:34. "Great" he mumbles. He sits up looking around his room. It's quiet. Very quiet. Normally he would be fine with this. But ever since he was messing around with IQ and Ash, he liked the noise around this time. He missed that. It's been about a month now and he just seems to get more and more depressed about it. "Fuck it, I'm already up. Might as well do something," he says to himself. He gets up and slips into a light hoodie and camo pants. He walks out into his kitchen and grabs a bottle and fills it with some vodka. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he opens his door and walks out to the street. He puts on his earbuds and plays a custom playlist of sad songs, love songs, hard bass, and for some reason he had some country music in there too. Bringing the bottle to his lips, he continues to walk down this lonely road.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Memory~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tachanka is reloading his LMG. Bullets fly past his deployable shield. "Pesky Americans" he said. He hears a metallic thud behind him followed by an explosion. He gets up and fires in the direction of the enemy fire. He begins to run but is stopped by another explosion a couple feet away from him. It had blown up a low bearing wall right next to him. The building started to crumple. "Oh for fucks sa-'' he says right before the beam above him comes down and hits him.

Darkness…

He opens his eyes to make eye contact with a doctor standing over him. "Wait" he thinks to himself. Those eyes...

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Current~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

He slowly opens his eyes. He had fallen asleep while on his walk and was on a bench. He rolls over but falls off of the bench to find the ground just as comfortable. It was starting to rain lightly. He started to tear up a little. "Stupid!" he thinks to himself. He gets up and wipes the tear away. No need to cry. That was in the past. He pulled himself together and started to walk home. He looks down at his watch to see the time. 6:07. As he got back to his house he could see his living room light on. "What the fuck?" he says quietly. He slowly pulls out his PMM handgun and walks up to his door. As lightly as possible, he opens the door and makes his way through the kitchen. He points the gun at the person in his living room and he walked around the corner. His gaze comes upon a sleeping Twitch.

Author's note: Hey it's the co-author here. Hope you guys didn't mind the slight change that came with this chapter. Chapter 4 will be back at it again though :) Feel free to give feedback and what else you would like to see with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When Tachanka walked up to the sleeping Twitch she woke up and said "I am sorry to just show up like this but me and Doc got into a fight and I had no we're else to go." Tachanka responded with "Wanna talk about it maybe I can help." Twitch sat up and told Tachanka everything about how Doc had messaged IQ looking for pleasure and how she called Dr. Baby face because he couldn't grow facial hair. Tachanka absorbed it all just to see as Twitch was finishing her story she gazed at him differently then when she started. Tachanka thought to himself about Ash and IQ and realized that had to be why Twitch was here. He asked Twitch if she needed anything and she said she was fine. So Tachanka told her he was going to go take a nap and to make herself at home. When Tachanka finally woke about 2 hours later, he was surprised to see a freshly bathed Twitch in one of his robes on the couch watching a movie. When she noticed him staring she blushed and gave him a smile. He walked over and sat down next to Twitch and asked what she was watching? She replied that she didn't know it just came on. So as they watched Tachanka realized Twitch had scooted close and had rested her head on his shoulder. At this point Tachanka was beginning to get excited, but he was able to fight off the feeling by reminding himself of the situation. He tried to create small talk while watching the tv to ease his mind, he asked "Have you ever been really excited about something and not been able to control your emotions?" To which she responded with "Yes the moment Doc proposed to me I was so excited I couldn't even say yes." It was something she always remembered as a mistake she should have said no but she was too nice to hurt Doc like that. Twitch asked if Tachanka had ever had that which he responded with a no, yet he knew deep down the answer was yes. He had felt this way with IQ. Twitch asked if Tachanka would be ok with helping her with some personal questions Tachanka said "sure" then Twitch asked "Is it normal for something to not be pleasurable after you do it alot." Tachanka not realizing she was talking about Doc said "Ya I get bored of going to work even though it was so exciting the first month it just got boring" Twitch blurted out "I mean like sexually." She continued "Ya know, Doc was able to please me at first, but eventually I had to put on a show and give him some fake moans because his dick really wasn't that pleasurable anymore, it was 5 inches and I wanted so much more." said Twitch. To which Tachanka replied "That's quite a shame." Then Twitch said, "I know, if I could have something new and exciting it would be able to please me." He knew immediately why she had come to his house, and she began to move her hand to his pants. He had missed this kind of action so much, he decided to let it happen. She pressed her soft lips on the tip of his cock, and slowly took more and more of it, until she couldn't go any further she began to choke on his hard cock slamming the back of her wet throat. She was thrilled having such a huge cock, it beat having Docs small useless cock. They began to undress. Twitch took her robe off and began to straddle Tachanka and he quickly inserted his cock yelling "LMG Mounted and Loaded!" causing both to let out a loud moan. Twitch continued going up and down Tachankas 11 inch cock. She began to near full pleasure. She started moaning intensely and came all over Tachanka. Tachanka pulled out and began to jack off until nutting all over Twitch's pretty white face. Twitch licked her lips clean from all the cum, stood up and said "I'm going to shower" as she walked away. While Tachanka was waiting on Twitch to come out her phone began to ring catching him off guard. He looked over. It was Doc. He didn't want to answer giving her away so he just let it ring. When Twitch exited the shower Tachanka told her Doc had called, she smiled and said she had to go. She threw on her clothes and left. Tachanka, now by himself, went back to watching TV on his couch. Tachanka knew he had to keep this experience a secret. Twitch and Doc's marriage depended on it.

Author's note: He really do be clappin cheeks tho. This chapter put ya right back into the action. Chapter 5 is gonna be great ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Tachanka had just finished a full day at work after a good day of practicing hostage rescue procedures. Tachanka was tired and had been working all day with the team. For today he was the terrorist to help Frost and Doc practice their procedures. They had been constantly working all day and Tachanka was non-stop thinking about Twitch. Every time he saw Doc, Twitch came to mind. Tachanka started focusing on Frost he needed to keep his mind off of Twitch. His mind was already on the topic of sex from thinking about Twitch, causing him to look at frost in ways he had never seen her. Frost wasn't the gorgeous IQ, but she was pretty and definitely a possibility. Of course this mindset caused Tachanka to flirt with Frost letting her catch him staring and him making the occasional comments on her love life finding out she was single. Once he knew she was single he asked her out on a date. Frost responded with confidence and gave him her address and said "Pick me up at 6:00pm don't be late." Tachanka rushed home after work, showered, put on his best clothes and got to Frost house at 5:45pm sharp. He knocked on the door to a stunning blue dress that made Frost eye's pop. He said "You're gorgeous" Frost blushed and started towards the car. Once inside the car they made small talk about their job. Once at the restaurant, Tachanka opened the door and led Frost inside where they were seated and waited for the waiter to take their order. They had a great time making talking and laughing at each other's jokes. They exited the restaurant an hour later and returned to Tachanka's car. Tachanka drove her home and she asked "Want to come in?" Tachanka replied with a yes. They entered her house that was well kept and a little smaller than Tachankas place. Frost sat for him to take a seat and said she was using the restroom. Once Frost locked the door behind her she began to remove her pants revealing her anti-rape undergarments she wore with every date she went on, just in case something ever went wrong. She pulled her pants back up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands to make everything sound normal. She exited the room to a very relaxed Tachanka sitting on the couch. She walked up and said "You behaved nice, now I'm going to reward you." She began to take all her clothes off. Tachanka surprised yet excited just sat in awe as Frost began to slip his pants and underwear off revealing his still soft cock. She approached slowly licking from his balls up his shaft to his tip where she wrapped her lips around and began to slide his cock in and out of the back of her throat. After a while Tachanka had her stand up and he lifted her up and pinned her to the wall and began to fiercely thrusting his body weight into Frost causing loud moaning to erupt from both of them. He gripped her ass tight and continued to go until Frost said "I want to cum on your face." Tachanka laid her down on the couch and began to eat her out thrusting his tongue into her pussy while rubbing her clit causing her to erupt all over his face. Once Frost regained her breath she said "It's Your turn." She laid on her back and told him to titty fuck her. As Tachanka began to thrust in between her tits, he felt himself getting close and let it go all over her tits. He gets up and looks down at his body. "Where's the shower?" he asks. She led him to the shower he was not expecting her to shower with him. Once done showering Tachanka gathered his things, gave Frost a kiss goodbye and left for his house. When Tachanka arrived home he locked his door laid in bed and immediately fell asleep, fully dressed with his shoes on.

Author's note: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will probably be better for people with stretched vision.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Tachanka walks back into the locker room at work. Work had been rough today. He just wanted to go home and sleep forever. As Tachanka finished locking up his locker, he noticed a piece of paper under his clothes, the corner barely sticking out. He grabbed the paper his mind racing on what it could be. He read the paper:

_My address is 3219 SW 28th St. _

_Come alone and don't ask questions. _

Tachanka, confused and curious, decided to listen to the paper. He finished up at work and left for the address he had discovered on the paper. When he arrived at the building to him it seemed like your typical abandoned warehouse. Tachanka immediately noticed the paper sticking out the mailbox the same way the paper had been in his locker. He walked over to it and slowly opened the mailbox.

_**The Awakening**_

Tachanka awoke inside the warehouse at least what he thought was the warehouse. He was confused. Why had he passed out how did he end up tied down in this chair? Suddenly the silence was broken by a deep voice that said "Ah. You're finally awake." Tachanka responded with "Who are you what do you want with me?" "Are you up for a challenge?" the voice asked. Tachanka asked "How did I get here?" The mysterious voice stated that "The mailbox was trapped with chloroform that was released upon opening. I carried you down here" Tachanka now wondering why him and what was this challenge. Another voice sounded "I'm going to come out and show you your challenge, ok?" Tachanka was now a little disconcerted on why the voice now sounded so feminine. Hibana emerged from the darkness. Tachanka relieved he knew who it was, asked "Why did you do this Hibana?" Hibana now in full light, Tachanka could see that she was completely naked. She tells Tachanka "We're going to play a little game." Tachanka asked "What kind of game are we going to play?" Tachanka remembered Hibana's field report calling her unstable for her becoming to sextually attracted to people. Hibana said "I'm going to ask you questions and everytime you lie you're going to lose a piece of clothing." Tachanka nodded knowing he had no choice. Hibana asked the first question "What happened that day?" He looks at her dumbfounded. "Which day? There's a lot of days," he says sarcastically. Hibana stared him down and said again but more descriptive "The day everything went south and you were found with him dead in your arms." Tachanka looked down knowing he wasn't allowed for reasons untold to give out this information. Hibana walked over and removed Tachanka shirt giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tachanka now even more confused did she want the information or was she of other interest. Hibana said "If I untie you will you stay seated and be a good boy." Tachanka replied "Sure" Hibana walked over and slipped the ropes off of his hands. Hibana then asked the question "What happened the night twitch was at your house." Tachanka replied "Nothing happened, she just needed a place to stay." Hibana knowing this was a lie then instructed his "Remove your pants, that was a lie." Tachanka now scared wondered what she knew and how. He removed his pants. Hibana now walked over letting herself cimb on top of tachanka. She whispered in his ear "I wont tell anyone anything is you tell me why you say LMG mounted and loaded before you have sex." This caused Tachanka to be aroused her wet pussy being this close to his cock. Tachanka then yelled "LMG Mounted and Loaded!" as he shoved his cock deep inside her causing shock and pleasure to rush over Hibana. She was not expecting this. Tachanka began to fiercely flip Hibana onto the chair and fuck her deep and fast hitting the walls of her lower stomach. As he continued in between hibana's loud moans he explained how the LMG mounted and loaded fraise was family tradition. Hibana is now grinding up and down Tachanka's cock until she came all over his hard 11. Tachanka then pushed her to her knees and shoved his cock in her mouth replicating a 5 gum commercial he saw. He fucked the ever loving shit out of her brains. Tachanka came inside her mouth like a fire hose. She stood up to give him a kiss, or so Tachanka thought. Hibana spit the cum inside of Tachanka's mouth. Tachanka spit all over hibana while yelling "You **сука**" he dressed and sprinted to his car he was getting the fuck out of there. He rushed home to try and get the taste out of his mouth. Once he managed to remove the taste he entered his room and attempted to try and fall asleep.

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I bet you didn't expect the return to sender lmao. Sorry for rushing the ending. We had a deadline for this one and almost didn't make it. Chapter 7 and 8 come out tomorrow :)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Tachanka laid awake thinking about the question Hibana asked. Her voice echoing "What happened that day?" He sat up and just stared at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of him, his dad, and his mom. _That bitch._ He gets up and walks over to the picture. He feels his hand clenching into a fist. _That __stupid__ bitch._ He raises his fist and punches the picture.

_**Memory**_

Tachanka lays there, staring back into those eyes. He tries to say something but he can't. Her finger moves to her lips making a _"Be quiet" _motion. He begins to recognize the situation. He was in a field hospital. He has to be quiet or else the enemy might hear them. Looking over, he can see that it's dark outside. She comes closer to Tachanka and whispers, "Are you feeling better?" He nods, even though his head hurts like hell. She kisses him on the forehead. "You'll be okay honey."

A couple months later his mom walks into his room. His mom was a doctor and she just so happened to be on the field that day. "How are you feeling today Alexsandr?" He looks up at her, meeting her gaze. "Much better мать." She smiles at that response. Alexsandr looks at her arms, noticing bruises and scratches. He may only be 23 but he knows to never lay his hands on a woman like that. His mother notices him looking at the bruises. "Don't worry honey, I'm fine."

That didn't reassure him. His dad was always abusing someone or something. Whether it be drugs and alcohol or his mom and him. He would never stand up to him. He was never strong enough to do it. His mom started talking and he snapped out of his thoughts."... and we are going to have pelmeni for dinner tonight." He wanted to talk about doing something about his dad but all he could manage to say was, "Sounds good."

It was around 7:30 when they sat down to eat. _ Dad isn't home yet. Thank god._ He thought. His mom was in the kitchen pouring some Medovukha for both of them. He heard the front door open and a bottle being dropped. _Fuck_. His dad stumbles into the kitchen with a bottle of vodka. _Ah shit, here we go again._ His dad, mumbling something about his mom being a stupid whore, stumbles into the kitchen towards his mother. Alexsandr, sitting a couple yards away, hears him yell at her. Then his heart stops when he hears a bottle break, followed by a thud. Alexsandr gets up and rushes into the kitchen to the horrific scene before him. The broken bottle in his father's hand, his mother laying on the floor with blood gushing out of her head. Anger rose within him. _I've had enough!_ He charges at his father, knocking him into the counter and onto the floor. "Я чертовски ненавижу тебя!" he yells in the midst of throwing a fury of fist into his poor excuse of a father's face. His dad couldn't raise his arms to fight back. His face was so bloody and twisted that it looked like he was nailed by a bus. Alexsandr heard a loud crack and stopped. His father laid there, his face beaten inward and neck broken. He stands up in realization._ Oh no. Oh fuck._ He turns around to look at his mother. She looked so innocent laying there on the ground. He drops to the ground right beside her and began to cradle her in his arms.

_**Current**_

Tachanka is sitting in the bathroom pulling glass out of his hand. He misses her sometimes. She was the one that taught him patience and how to care for others. He winces as he pulls out a glass shard from in between his knuckles. Just then his phone buzzes on the counter. He picks it up with his non-injured hand. He sees an invite to a BBQ party. _Huh. Sure I'll go._ He looks for the user that invited him. It was Valkyrie.


End file.
